watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Request I understand this is a young wiki, and at the moment wouldn't need more than one administrator, but I would like to request being a fellow administrator. I'm not sure if I need a portfolio or to apply for this position, and I've never been an administrator before, though I have done excessive work on a large variety of wikis and have read over the list of administrator functions and have looked at every page on this wiki. I am an avid fan of Watchmen as a whole. I know each character front to back. I keep in check with Snyder's updates. I'm willing to put relentless effort into a wiki that spreads information and attention, as can be seen with my pages Marooned, Rorschach's Journal, Under the Hood and the other pages I've created listed in my homepage. If there's something I need to do, let me know. Thanks. --voluntas (talk • ) 22:47, 31 July 2008 :Thank you for your comment about Rorschach's Journal, I just apologize that I put the text up falsely in the first place, now that I know I will make edits to all the pages I made the mistake on and won't do it again. --voluntas (talk • ) 04:58, 1 August 2008 SemanticMediaWiki I'm adding SMW stuff. Shouldn't make a difference to users - except the factbox at the end of article. If you or you fellow admins/users come to the conclusion you'd rather don't have them pls ping me, I can hide them. -- Nef (talk) 10:36, 21 November 2008 (UTC) : Btw, you are *most*welcome* to add/tweak SMW stuff yourself, of course. Much appreciated. -- Nef (talk) 10:38, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi and thanks for the offer which I take as a recognition of any work I have done. OTOH playing with wikis is already a tedious and complex task, hard to follow and comply by the book, so I wouldn't want to make it more than it is. But I will be here in case you need some opinion or help on any matter; just contact me MoffRebus 00:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the offer of becoming an admin. I would be quite willing to help out with blocking vandals or deleting unwanted pages, etc. if you gave me the priveleges, although I'm afraid I can't promise to spend any more time here than I already do. -- Supermorff 20:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :That's great. Thank you very much! -- Supermorff 21:09, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Another Alan Moore wiki Hi there, I don't know if it's considered spam or something, but I am doing this wih a good heart: there is a new wiki about Extraordinary Gentlemen on http://lxg.wikia.com. If you happen to be a fan of that series, I will be happy to see you contribute there. MoffRebusMy Talk 20:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Foreign language Watchmen wikis Hello. I'm User:Elecbullet, administrator of the Wolfenstein Wiki. I like to help people on other wikis get in touch with their counterparts in foreign languages. As of today, there are three foreign-language Watchmen wikis I am aware of: *es: w:c:es.watchmen Spanish *pt: w:c:pt.watchmen Portuguese *pt-br: w:c:pt-br.watchmen Brazilian Portuguese These fledgling wikis could benefit greatly from an . Basically that's just a link to the foreign-language version at the bottom of the page, in the "Languages" section (or on the left, in Monobook skin). See my Wolfenstein Wiki for an example with seven languages linked. I need your permission to enable interlanguage links on this wiki, for the three wikis listed above. May I have it? If you let me do this, the fledgling wikis will see a greater audience and will be able to expand their scope- a damning thing for any wiki is for the wiki to never be seen. Thank you for contributing to the international community. Elecbullet (talk) 06:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Recently, there was some vandalism on the wiki (Renaming Crimebusters to Nutbusters, renaming Before Watchmen to Watchmen Babies in V for Vacation, and Jon Osterman's page becoming about his penis). I simply thought that you should know this. I have already reverted the pages to their previous state, but a user named Docdong may try to vandalize those pages again. --Kpengie (Message Wall) 12:02, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Probably My last for Awhile I already have an Actual Wiki (Answers.com) but I could not let silly spelling errors exist in the Black Freighter article I edited. Sometimes one or two will slip into a long edit, but I suspect it was sloppiness or apathy to have 4. The same lack of concern over content keeps me busy at Answers and on Wikipedia. It's sad but there is no way to eliminate the trend toward poorer writing skills. More wikis, more mess. Dfoofnik (talk) 05:04, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Founder. Can you create new toolbar, called "TV Series", one - Watchmen, Two - Character (In tv series only, not yet create page because HBO's watchmen is not out now, will start it on fall, Three - Cast EDITORo (talk) 21:31, May 10, 2019 (UTC)